lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu
Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu ''is the second song in the ''Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. It focuses on Natsuki Enomoto and Yuu Setoguchi as Natsuki prepares to tell Yuu her feelings. Background : Natsuki finally finds the courage to confess to her childhood friend Yuu after years of harboring a crush on him, but chickens out at the last second. In order to save face, she decides to frame it as a "practice confession" for a person she likes, but she doesn't reveal who it is. Asking for Yuu's cooperation on helping her properly confess, she gets another shot at telling him her feelings. : She resolves to do it for real the following day, and gets the two of them alone. She tells him how much he means to her, apologizing for lying about the "practice confessions" and asks him not to make her say any more than what she just poured out. Much like the fist time, she's embarrassed, but she manages to get her feelings out openly and honestly; and much to her surprise, Yuu feels the same way. The pair begin dating immediately afterwards. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= "I'm sorry if it's sudden but I've liked you for a long time" Are you hearing the loud, fast beating of my heart, I wonder? Haha, "You thought that was real, didn't you!" This confession rehearsal Was it cute? Were you shocked? Don't look at me with your face like that! Don't mess around like that! Stop it! That's right, shall we take a bit of a detour on our way home? Tomorrow I'm going to tell the person I like You better support me, ok? Promise me! Just for tomorrow, will you listen to my selfishness? It's grown up a little bit, the selfishness of this heart You gotta get serious, with all this practice and stuff A lying heart will be seen right through The fortune-telling is favorable, even though I usually don't care about these things... For today it's fine, right? I'll make myself look like a proper girl This is it, let me practice, I'll say it, those real words You said "I'm cheering for you!" "Sorry for lying, but I've liked you all this time" Though my voice is trembling, I want to tell you I love you "Don't make me say it anymore than this" With a smiling face you said, "I feel the same" Are you hearing the loud, fast beating of my heart, I wonder? This voice inside my chest, I hope you can hear it...Translation by descentsubs Trivia *Although Hatsukoi no Ehon is the first uploaded video, all adaptations of the series start with this song's events as the kickoff point, and the official page lists it as the first chronologically. This has a lot to do with Hatsukoi no Ehon taking place over the whole school year and well into adulthood, while Kokuhaku Youkou Renshuu is a self-contained story. *This song marks the first appearances of Yuu Setoguchi and Natsuki Enomoto . Like Hatsukoi no Ehon, none of the other four in their friend group appear in their song's PV. References Category:Character Songs